


조심, 조심, 조심...

by woodawnlover69 (hyoseumi)



Series: 物の哀れ. [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mild Language, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Wooseok's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/woodawnlover69
Summary: How hard is it to be in love with someone that doesn't love you back, right?





	조심, 조심, 조심...

**Author's Note:**

> Named after 'JUST U' by Jeong Sewoon ft. Sik-K, the drabble itself has nothing to do with that song because the song is actually happy and this drabble is not. Or at least I tried to make it sad lol

“You know I love Hui,” this is sad. This gets sadder every time I try to express myself. I just get dumped every time, I’m starting to get used to this feeling. In which I no longer feel wanted, nor desired. I’m trying so hard to be a better person for you; I’m trying so hard for you to notice me.

 

“I just wanted to get this out of my chest. I’m sorry, hyung. Let’s move on,” Why can’t I be honest to myself? Why can’t I just be… brave? I’ve been in love for a long time it started hurting. But I don’t know what to do, I’ve never been in love before.

He is far now. We are in this room, just the two of us alone. I don’t know what to do, I might start panicking if I can’t fix this. I need to fix this.

 

“Dawnie-hyung, I…” I am trying to approach him and he is not moving. Is this okay? “It’s just… I want to kiss you all the time,” No, Wooseok, don’t keep going.

 

“Wooseok, please, this is bad for us though we have been doing this… stuff… for a long time, you know it’s time to…” My hands moved by themselves, grabbing him by the shoulders, not letting him go.

 

“Please, look at me,” this is pathetic, I’m already feeling it. “There has to be something… please,” I really want to kiss him right now, taste his lips like it’s the last time I do it, I really want to hold him and make him feel better.

 

“Seokkie, I just… This is out of my control,” Why are you using that way to call me right now? Is this some kind of trick? “You’ll never know how hard is to love someone that doesn’t love you back.” He’s not believing me. His self-esteem is hitting me so hard right now that I can’t even pronounce a single word.

 

“The fuck I don’t know? Hell, I’m telling you I love you,” my voice went higher and then cracked. “Won’t you just believe in me? Am I not enough for you or what? Fucking hell I don’t know.”

I want to scream how much I love him. How much I’ve been loving him all this time. Wanting to see him every day, wanting to make him smile. But I’m not supposed to be weak, right?

 

“Look… I don’t want to lose you, okay? I know you don’t like drama but I’m trying to be honest when it comes to my feelings. I really hope you can forgive me someday, I guess this has to stop like you said,” I’m doing things I don’t want to do again.

The room went silent. I really don’t know what to do right now, I feel like I talked too much. I want to hold him so tight, God knows I want it so much.

 

“Don’t,” What? “Don’t say that,” What, what? “I don’t want to stop; it’s just I am…”

 

“Scared?” I’m sure I got a point there.

 

“Feelings things for someone is… Wooseok… I’ve been loving Hui since the beginning, since we met. It’s that thing you call ‘love at first sight’, I think. I’m so used to this feeling I don’t know how to let it go”. He bit his lips so hard I couldn’t even concentrate on listening. “New things scare me so much… A-and I don’t want you to think I’ve played with you or your feelings, because I didn’t. It’s not something that simple.”

I need time to think, I can’t talk right now so I stay in the same place, looking at Hyojong.

 

“I like you but, please, let’s not make it complicated. If you can’t be around me, I won’t pressure you,” He took my hands between his, letting me feel his soft fingers around. “Please, I’m begging you.”

That’s it. I want you to beg _forever_.


End file.
